Discoveries
by FazzyGrl.22
Summary: She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met... (genderbent!Frozen; oneshot!)


She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met.

Well...not that he had known many girls to begin with, but she wasn't anything like his mother, if that was anything to go by. And she definitely was nothing like Hanna, the woman who had swept him off his feet. Hanna was all poise, grace, beauty and soft in speech.

Kristine was loud, she slouched as she drove her sleigh, it was obvious she hadn't seen a comb or a washcloth in weeks, and she wasn't exactly graceful. When he'd first met her she had a certain way of walking that hinted at strength, sure, but not grace. She stomped and hunched her shoulders; postures that would have driven his mother crazy. Of course, that could have been because she was coated in snow and ice. It made Anders laugh when he thought of it. He'd thought she was a dwarf coming down from the mountains. It had astounded him when he saw that there really was a woman under all that snow, though he hadn't been able to really talk to her before the proprietor of the store kicked her out for being rude.

Now that he thought of it, Anders was quite impressed that someone like her could live in such conditions. She was far stronger than he was!

"You're pretty strong, huh?" He'd asked once, when she actually _caught him in her arms when he fell. _

Sure, he was kind of short compared to Elias, his brother, but he wasn't shorter than Hanna! And he was just the same height as Kristine! She had to be some sort of superwoman or something.

"I kinda have to be," was her sarcastic reply. "Comes with the job."

"How does a woman make a profession in ice anyway? I thought that was only a job for men!" He exclaimed as they climbed up the mountains.

She'd snorted and frowned at him. "I do just fine, thank you. Besides.." She looked away. "It's all I've known."

**...**

During their little one-night-and-two-day-adventure, Anders soon began to think there was a lot more to Kristine than just ice, her reindeer Svea and her blunt nature. For one thing, she really could sing. She had a beautiful voice, even if she didn't really like singing to anyone else but Svea, and she could play the mandolin very well. He had heard her when he found her in a barn and asked her to take him up the mountain.

"And why should I help you?" She had asked, eyes as brown as the mahogany wood of his bed staring at him with indifference to his predicament. She hadn't even thanked him for the sack of carrots he'd bought for her!

Anders had heaved an exasperated sigh. "Because you've got a sleigh.."

"A very nice sleigh; brand-_spanking_-new, too!"

"Yeah..and you're the only one who could make it up the mountain in this weather."

"So?"

She could be very annoying when she wanted to be, he'd found that out too. "_So, _the only person who can stop this winter is my brother. And my brother is up there on that mountain."

She hadn't really understood, or believed him, of course.

"Look. You want your job back, and the only way you'll get it back is if this sudden winter stops. My brother, the King, has these crazy powers that can set off an eternal winter..I guess. I dunno, snow and ice just spouts out of his hands!" Anders exclaimed, waving his arms. "And now he's upset because people got scared of him and he's run away up to the mountains! The only way to stop this winter is to find him and help him come home! And the only way I can get to him is if you help me with your sleigh and reindeer! So will you please help me?"

Kristine had stared at him. Then she'd stared at her reindeer.

"Fine. Hold on, I'll get the sleigh ready." She'd said after a minute.

Another thing Anders had discovered about Kristine was that she had a bit of a cynical streak in her. Again, very unlike his mother or Hanna. Looking back, Anders would be ashamed to admit he had compared Kristine to Hanna a lot. He thought Hanna was perfect in every way imaginable but Kristine? Kristine was almost offensive compared to Hanna, and he thought she was shockingly uncouth when they had talked about Hanna.

"You mean to tell me that you got engaged to someone you just _met?!_" She cried, staring at him stupefied as she drove the sleigh.

"What's wrong with that?" He'd retorted. "We're perfect for each other! We finish each other's sentences!" He nodded decidedly, as if to challenge her to find a flaw with that.

She snickered and rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Do you even know her last name?"

"Duh! Of the Southern Isles!" He exclaimed.

"Uh huh. Do you know her dress size?"

"Size doesn't matter!"

"Trust me, buddy." She laughed. "It matters."

He had felt disgruntled and offended. "Well, we'll have time to know each other even better after we're married."

Kristine had snorted in a very unladylike way. "_Right. _I bet you don't even know if she plucks her eyebrows or not."

He frowned, confused. "Wait..what? I'm sure she doesn't have to!"

She smirked. "Whether she has to or not, I bet she does. All women do."

He had just rolled his eyes and huffed. It wasn't long after that when he'd discovered something else about this mysterious ice woman. She was very strong. When wolves had attacked the sleigh she had jerked the reigns and guided Svea with agility. She had even fought some of the wolves off, though he helped too. Even so, despite the fact that they were able to fight the wolves off, she had lost her sleigh.

Anders had felt terrible for her. For the first time, he felt something for her besides indifference.

"I'm sorry about your sleigh... When we get through this, I'll make sure you get a new one." He promised.

She sighed, her eyes hidden by her long bangs. "All right.. I've got nothing to lose now, I guess.."

And over the next day or so, he had discovered yet another thing about Kristine. She was very passionate about ice. When they had found his brother's ice palace, she had stared up at it, her eyes huge and maybe even a little teary.

He even dared to think that she looked almost...cute.

"I might cry.." she admitted, her gloved hands clasped, her chapped lips slightly parted in a gasp.

Anders grinned. "Go ahead. I won't judge."

Her passion for ice had come out even further when he had to ask her to wait outside the palace.

"But..but..all the ice architecture!" She'd whined. "Ice is my _life, _Anders!"

He ignored the little pout on her face and shook his head. "Just give me a minute, ok?"

Kristine had sighed and plopped down on the steps with Svea and Olaf. "All right.." She muttered. Even though ice was her first love and practically her life source, she had complied.

Come to think of it, Anders was surprised she hadn't fallen for his older brother Elias instead of him. Elias was the one who controlled winter and ice. He had made the ice palace after all.

But no. Kristine had loyally stood by Anders when the two brothers got into a fight. She had worriedly watched over him when he had been zapped in the heart by ice. Her eyes filled with concern when she saw the white lock of hair amidst the red. It touched him.

"We need to worry about your hair!" She remonstrated. Very soon the white would spread over his whole head. And he was getting colder.

That's when he discovered yet something else about Kristine. She was actually very thoughtful and kind. She took off her overcoat and wrapped it around him. She had even covered his head with her hat. Then she took him to the place where she had grown up and that's where he met the trolls.

"So you're not a dwarf princess, you're a troll princess!" He'd joked as the trolls clothed them in capes of leaves and crowns of flowers.

"Ha ha." She rolled her eyes. A young troll wove flowers into her golden hair. She looked lovely in an almost otherworldly way. It wasn't like Hanna's classic beauty of fine dresses and plaited hair. Kristine's hair was wild and free with flowers strewn everywhere. She wasn't wearing a dress and her cheeks were red and chapped, but her eyes flashed in the dusk and she was...blushing. Anders couldn't help but think she looked quite pretty. And judging by the way she was looking at him, she thought he looked good too...

But the fun had only lasted for a little while. Anders had to get back to his brother and he had to find a way to stop himself from literally freezing to death. He thought Hanna would be able to help him and even though he noticed Kristine looked sad and worried to part ways, she didn't argue. In fact, she didn't really say anything when Hanna and the guards helped him inside the castle. But there was something he realized even before Hanna betrayed him and left him in a cold dark room to freeze.

Kristine for all her wild ways, her slouching, her unladylike habit of chomping on carrots and sharing them with her reindeer, not to mention her cynical attitude and her rather unorthodox looks, was special. He felt he knew her. She could sing, play the mandolin, she apparently was good at climbing trees, she had grown up with Svea and the trolls all her life, she loved ice sculpture, and she was caring. When he was in trouble she was there for him; she'd give the clothes off her back if it meant helping someone she cared about.

Kristine was the one who worked with ice, but Hanna was a far colder person.

She had looked so very relieved when she saw that Elias had saved Anders and no doubt she would have left the two brothers to patch up their relationship, returning to her home with the trolls. Anders was not about to let that happen though. Finally, for the first actual time in forever, he knew he had found a lady he could really care about. When he pulled her aside and asked her to stay, there was a rare venerability in those big eyes of hers.

"I suppose I could stay for a while.." she said slowly. "At least until my sleigh is replaced."

"Oh I have something else in mind!" He mischievously grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her along until they came to the spot in the marketplace by the fountain.

"Tada!" He flourished, waving his arms in front of a new, shiny, freshly-painted sleigh.

Her eyes went wide, she gaped like a toddler on Christmas Day, and she was speechless for a minute.

"It's the new model!" Anders said proudly. "Complete with a whole sack of carrots for you and Svea."

"Wow.." She muttered. A smile was spreading over her face.

"Yeah. We've decided to appoint you the official Royal Ice Mistress! To fulfill all of our needs and that of the kingdom."

She smirked. "The royal what? That's not a thing."

"Sure it is!" He playfully punched her shoulder. "Plus you'd be able to work with the King. I'm sure you two could form a good business partnership."

That made Kristine laugh. It was a bright laugh, full of merriment. She wasn't ashamed to be loud either, which he liked. "Oh Anders."

"Well?" He grinned. "Come on, do you like it? Be honest now!"

"Like it? I love it!" And what she did next made him fall for her even more. She practically tackled him in a bear hug.

"I could kiss you right now." She confessed, though she almost leapt away from him, blushing after that. He thought it was adorable.

"We can.." He said quietly, watching her warmly. "I would like that."

She blinked, surprised, and bashfully laughed. But before she could say or do anything, he leaned in, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her right on the lips. Her arms soon wrapped around his shoulders.

And there was one last thing he discovered about Kristine Bjorgman after that one-night-and-two-day-adventure with her. She was a very good kisser.

* * *

**A/N:** I did it! I wrote a Kristanna genderbend thing! XD

And I'll write more..eventually. Because I love Kristoff as a girl XD And Anna as a guy is hilarious too. The only character I didn't really switch is Olaf. Because he's fine the way he is. :3

Fyi, sorry if it's not exactly like the movie. I've only really seen it once, so I don't exactly remember their dialogue. Plus I think if the genders were switched, Kristoff/Kristine might be a little different in attitude. Idk that's just me though..


End file.
